


They Don't Love You Like I Love You

by fuckingpotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingpotato/pseuds/fuckingpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Love You Like I Love You

It pissed him off to no end, honestly. Watching them together like that. He wanted to be the reason that smile appeared on those lips. It would be one thing if Niall knew he felt that way and usually Zayn was never a shy man - he spoke his mind whenever he wanted to, he took control of every situation that concerned him and any person he wanted was instantly his. Anyone except Niall. Every time those big blue eyes were on him, Zayn turned to complete mush. He felt like his knees got weak, and his tongue turned to jello. When Zayn tried to speak to him it was like his mouth was completely full of peanut butter. Zayn could never tell Niall the way he felt about him - the way his heart pounded in his ears any time someone even _spoke_ of Niall, the twist in his stomach when that smile was made because of him. 

Now he had to watch the man he loved, love another. It wasn't like Zayn didn't know about Niall and his lover. After every show, he would catch them together. Some nights, Niall didn't even notice that Zayn had entered the room, he was so entranced, and the feeling of Zayn's loneliness just crept higher up his throat. And now he was back to where he started, angrily watching Niall like this.

"Mate, you alright?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows, watching Zayn as he watched him, catching him looking over the plate of Chinese food in front of Niall. "Ey, you want somea this?"

No. No, Zayn didn't even want to touch the thing putting him through so much pain. To consume something Niall loved more than he would ever love Zayn. It wasn't right, and Zayn would have nothing to do with this.

"Nah...thanks."


End file.
